Sean Yates
Sean Yates is a Dranish politician and served as President of Dranland between 3527 and 3531. He previously served as Vice President and Defence Minister during the Goodwin administration. He was the founder of the leftwing Blue Collar Bloc Early Life Sean Adolfo Yates was born on the second of June in 3462 to Magnus and Dorothy Yates in the city of Draig Mor, Loren. His father was a welder while his mother was a devoutly Hosian housewife who planted Hosian values into her son from a early age. Sean was the first born child in a family of seven (4 sons and a daughter) He was an average student at age 12 but very hardworking and obedient and would often help his father with his work. Sean left school and at age 18 and got an apprenticeship as a welder, his father's trade. He married Talisa Snowe at the age of 26. The two have five children, Sean Jr, Magnus, Dorothy, May and Juliet. At age 31, Yates bought a small plot in the outskirts of Loren and retired from welding to begin a successful farming venture in vegetables. he became interested in the political organisation of farmers and also improved his qualifications by reading agriculture at the University of Loren, graduating in 3498. Yates joined the Agriculture Workers Union and rose to its presidency in 3505. Entry into politics Yates proved a talented trade union leader and supported the recreation of the Dranish Agrarian League in 3513. He was elected as an MP in the 3514 elections and would remain in Parliament till March 3427. In the DAL, Yates rose swiftly to Minority Leader and pushed the party's leftist alignment resulting in the 3517 leftwing victory in the elections. Yates became Vice President of Dranland (and Minister of Defence) under President Sarah Goodwin and remained loyal to Goodwin until the end of her tenure. In opposition, the DAL's factions went to war and the party fell apart in 3522. Yates worked to create a new party allying blue collar workers with agrarian populists and succeeded to do this in October 3523 with the BCB. He led the party into joining the Alliance of the Left and was viewed by many as a strong armed leader. He was nominated as the AoL's presidential candidate for 3527 and won in a landslide with more 58% of the vote. Presidency The Yates administration reformed welfare laws to increase access and levels of social welfare, increased public investment in housing and infrastructure and increased taxes for high income earners. The Dranish budget was balanced for the first time in 10 years in 3429. Yates and his DAZ High Councillor Timothy Omundsson took a strong interest in the Dranish Autonomus Zone and released the Omundsson Plan which lpropsoed to increase the number of cities and population of the DAZ by attracting 2.7million settlers - a plan which received bipartisan support. In foreign policy Yates' administration maintained a harsh anti-communist line in relation to Kazulia and built up a firm alliance with the victorious anti-communist alliance SD-MA before and after its triumph. Yates' flamboyant leadership alienated some of his AoL allies and with some defections, he lost his re-election campaign massively to Popular Party candidate, Maria Gonzalez garnering just 44% of the vote in the December 3531 election. Return to politics After 11 months in the wilderness, the ex-Presidwnt returned to the leadership of his party after winning a leadership election 77 to 23 versus reformist Joan Wigley amidst much indecision and hand wrining in a very divided party crushed by the 3531 presidential election rout. He served for another two years as party chairman before dying after a massive heart attack on November 23, 3534 Category:Dranian people